The Future is Here(Map Game)
Welcome to the Future is Here! This is a game in which you play as a nation in 2016. Nations Eurasia * Afghanistan * Pakistan * India * Bangladesh * Russia - Epic * Belarus * Lithuania * Sweden * Italy * Vatican City * Monaco * San Marino * Greece * Macedonia * Serbia * Croatia * Bosnia and Herzegovnia * Slovenia * Latvia * Estonia * France * Norway * Oman * Saudi Arabia * Hamas Regime of Gaza * Houthi Regime of Yemen * Israel * Palestine * Montenegro * Albania * Bulgaria * Turkey * Kosovo * Syria * ISIS * Iraq * Kurdish Iraq * Spain * Portugal * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Ukraine * China-Redbaran45 (talk) * Georgia * Jordan * Oman * UAE * Qatar * Kuwait * South Korea * North Korea * United Kingdom * Ireland * List is incomplete if you want a nation in Eurasia not on this list please add it and your name. Americas * United States of America * Canada * Mexico * Guatemala * San Salvador * Honduras * Nicaragua * Costa Rica * Panama * Venezuela * Brazil * Guyana * French Guyana * Suriname * Colombia * Ecuador * Peru * Bolivia * Chile * Argentina * Falklands * Cuba * Dominican Republic * Haiti * The Carribbean Union * Puerto Rico(American Territory) * Haiti * Dominican Republic * Cuba Oceania * Australasia- NewHorizons123 (talk) 20:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC)Hi * Malaysia- Use:Sidewinder291102User:Sidewinder291102 * Indonesia * Papua New Guinea:Merged with Australasia. * New Guinea:Merged with Australasia. * East Timor:Merged with Australasia * New Zealand:Joined with Australia as Australasia * Marshall Islands * Federated States of Micronesia * Kiribati * Palau * Samoa * Mariana Islands * Singapore: Derpmaster21 (10:52, May 13, 2016 (UTC), 17:52 local time (Cambodia))Yo * Timor: * Add anything I missed! Africa * Egypt * Sudan * South Sudan * Kenya * Namibia * South Africa * Swaziland * Lesotho * Mozambique * Central Africa * Libya * Tunisia * Chad * Gabon * Dem.Republic of the Congo * Congo * Ethiopia * Tanzania * Eritrea * Dijibouti * Algeria * Western Sahara * Mauritania * Morocco * Add anything I missed! Gameplay 2016 ISIS continues to lose ground. The states of the free Caribbean (Caribbean states that are part of the Commonwealth)into the Caribbean Union. Belize is annexed to Honduras.Livotsk declares independence from Ukraine. GAME HAS STARTED! * Russia:'We upgrade our amazing but-kicking military.'We support the separatists in Ukraine(Mod Response on gains).The Crimea Referendum is held and Crimea votes to join Russia. * MOD RESPONSE: All of Donbass and the Northern half of Donetsk fall to Novorussiya and Northern Litovsk falls to Litovsk. Ukraine reluctantly withdraws from Crimea. * Australia:We ask for a unification with New Zealand, as we have a common national ancestor and have similar cultures. We ask the same with Papua, New Guinea. Response Required We begin building up our army, with recruiting one million men, and building 5,000 tanks. We begin construction of the HMAS Olympus, which is a destroyer/ Aircraft Carrier, and is a Sydney class Tactical Carrier (again destroyer/ aircraft carrier) we also begin programming artificial intelligence to make weapons and vehicles for the Military. We have begun construction of The Australian Industrial-Military Complex. It houses 1000 square acres of desert, is surrounded by a retractable glass dome on top of a wall that is seven feet high, has several factories and two nuclear missile silos for when we get nuclear weapons through development. *'MOD RESPONSE: New Zealand accepts and Papua New Guinea is unresponsive.' *'China:' Economic''' growth continues at a slow pace. Any dissident against the communist party is quietly taken care of. We begin a massive overhaul and expansion of of our naval forces. Island reclamation continues in the South China Sea and we begin to base more aircraft and anti-ship missiles on these islands. 'We announce to the US that we would be willing to help them negotiate with North Korea if they withdraw their naval forces from the South and East China Seas (Mod Response) ' *'''Mod Response: The US says they would rather go to war. *'MOD EVENT: Java (minus Jakarta) and Borneo declare independence. Timor and New Guinea want to join their fellow independent states. This starts the Indonesian Civil War.' 2017 ISIS loses all Syrian territory and is limited to just Al-Anbar in Iraq. Iran and Syria ally. * Australasia:We invade Indonesia and New Guinea to stabilize the region, we ask Singapore to help us and therefore they shall get some of the islands in there around Singapore. And Player Response Required *'MOD RESPONSE: Papua New Guinea and New Guinea join Australasia. East Timor also decides to join Australasia. Timorite Rebels decide to declare the Republic of Timor.' *'Russia:' We upgrade our military.(Secret) We prepare to invade Finland and the Baltics (end Secret). The rebels in Ukraine now control all of Donbass, Livotsk and Donetsk. Ukraine agrees to hold referendums for the territory currently controlled this year and the rest of East Ukraine next year.We send aid to anti-ISIS forces. *'MOD RESPONSE: All vote to join into a single pro-Russian state called Novorussiya.' *'Singapore:' We send 80,000 troops into the area to stabilize the region. We want the Riau Islands and Aceh in return. We start a space and nuclear program. The nukes are to be used only in self defence. 2018 Al-Anbar falls to Iraq, ISIS surrenders and Kurdistan is granted independence from Iraq. Syria, Hamas, and Iran ally. * Russia: We upgrade our military.We hold the referenda and ask Novorussiya, Belarus, the Central Asian countries,and Georgia to join with us into the "Eurasian Union". * MOD RESPONSE: The referenda go in your favor, Ukraine becomes West Ukraine and the other countries accept and the Eurasian Union is formed. * Malaysia: We ask for unification with Thailand and Cambodia. Nuclear research begins as we want to get an edge in the current global situation. We have deployed troops in Indonesia to aid Australia and Singapore with stabilization of the area. Category:Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games